A dishwasher is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etc.) are placed to be washed. The dishwasher may include a filter system to remove soils from liquid circulated onto the dishes.